Ornament Valley
Ornament Valley is a place in Radiator Springs. It is viewable from Wheel Well Motel in Cars Land, video games and the movies. It was this which made Sally stay and reside at Radiator Springs. Once the Interstate was built, the natural beauty wasn't much noticed. Things changed after Wheel Well re-opened. Video Games In all three Cars video games, Ornament Valley is described as a place east of Radiator Springs. However, it was referred to as the entire area of Radiator Springs, Ornament Valley, and Tailfin Pass a few times. ''Cars: The Video Game The place of Ornament Valley is unlocked when you win Sheriff's Chase, which is also the first race that goes into Ornament Valley. In Chapter 3, two major races happen in Ornament Valley, Rustbucket Race-O-Rama and Ornament Valley Circuit. Rustbucket Race-O-Rama is a race in the Rustbucket Stadium, raced as Mater. When you win the race, Mater will win a boost tank, which he gives to Lightning as a present. In Ornament Valley Circuit, four New York cars, named Vince, Barry, Lenny, and Sonny; challenge Lightning to a race. Lightning visits Ornament Valley again in Chapter 4. He gets monster truck tires and races three monster trucks, named Count Spatula, The Crippler, and Ginormous; at the Rustbucket Stadium. After the race, he gets his monster truck tires taken off and goes to the gas station, where he meets Vince, Barry, and Sonny again. Soon, Chick arrives and challenges all four to a race. After that race, Lightning goes back to Radiator Springs to see Mack, but he wasn't there, so he goes back to Ornament Valley and asks Sheriff about Mack. Sheriff says that Mack called him, saying he was driving west along Interstate 40 and got robbed by the Delinquent Road Hazards. In Chapter 5, after the races in Radiator Springs and Tailfin Pass, came the Ornament Valley Grand Prix. It is the only out of the 3 races in the Radiator Springs Grand Prix that peaks into another location. Cars Mater-National In the second video game in the series, Ornament Valley is unlocked when you win Stadium Race 1. The Rustbucket Stadium is still there, but there are 4 Rustbucket Races instead of just 1. Mater meets Emma right before the first race, and then they get to know each other and race each other in the 4th race. After that race, Mater gives Emma a tour. The location also has 3 Road Races. The third one introduces Gudmund (however, he previously appeared in Relay Race 2). Cars Race-O-Rama Ornament Valley gets already unlocked when you unlocked Radiator Springs by winning Hudson Student Run, and you don't need to wait for it to load to get there. Ornament Valley is where Mater and Bubba had their fight for the Radiator Springs towing rights, which Bubba eventually lost. Ornament Valley has a Circuit race called Off-Road Race 1. It also has parts of the 3rd and 4th Point to Point races, except on the PlayStation 2. There is also Guido Kart 6, Auto Cross 4, Transporter 3, and Photo Op 6. The races at the Rustbucket Stadium include 4 races: Smash Up 1, Smash Up 2, Smash Up 3, Bubba's Bucket Bash; 2 Monster Truck Races: Monster Truck Mayhem 1 and Monster Truck Mayhem 2; and Guido Kart 2. Trivia *Ornament Valley is a reference to Monument Valley. Gallery CarsRaceORama23.jpg|Bubba racing in Ornament Valley in ''Cars Race-O-Rama. CarsRaceORama5.jpg|Lightning McQueen in Ornament Valley in Cars Race-O-Rama. Category:Locations Category:Cars 2 Locations Category:Cars Locations Category:Movie Locations Category:Video Game Locations Category:Cars Race-O-Rama Locations Category:The World of Cars Online Locations Category:Cars Land Locations Category:Cars Mater-National Locations Category:Cars: The Video Game Locations